


Playing Around

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Cuties, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: The Diamonds get playful when they're left together.





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Add this to your headcanons for Yellow Diamond being a cute soft uwu bitch. She's ticklish and you cant change my mind
> 
> THANKS TO THE DISCORD SQUAD FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS!!!! Love yall <3

Yellow, Blue, and White were all spending some time together in White's headship. They were all conversing with each other, Yellow getting particularly grumpy as Blue kept teasing her about certain things. She crossed her arms and frowned, much like a child.

 

"Oh come on, lighten up a little, Yellow!" Blue said, to no avail. She smirked, raising her hands up and wiggling her fingers. "Don't make me tickle you."

 

Yellow immediately scooted back away from her, about a solid ten feet. White, however, was just confused.

 

"What is that? What is that word you said?"

 

Blue looked up at her and her smirk widened. "Help me restrain Yellow and I can show you."

 

"Don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Yellow screeched, having moved away even more.

 

"Come now, Yellow, I'm sure it's not that bad." White commented.

 

It took White almost no effort to do as Blue said, using a single hand to keep Yellow's hands behind her back as she tried to free herself. Blue positioned herself in front of the golden gem, grinning goofily.

 

"Now then. Tickling. Yellow and I discovered it by accident, and we asked Steven about it later. He said it was when you touch someone's body in a certain way and it causes them to laugh despite themselves. The feeling is usually unbearable, but it doesn't hurt. It's just a fuzzy buzzing that drives you nuts." Blue explained, before going on the attack. "Like this. Yellow seems to be more sensitive than me, which is cute enough, but also, it causes an absolute adorable laughter from her that I'd never heard before!"

 

Blue began her attack, spidering her tickling fingers all over the Yellow gem's stomach. The reaction was immediate. The diamond squirmed and thrashed, legs buckling beneath her as she giggled and laughed, a blush settling heavily on her cheeks. Yet she couldn't escape White's grip, nor could she defend herself from the crazy feeling.

 

"No! N-nhohoho! Blue! It tihihickles! S-stop!" Yellow squealed, her whiney-giggling coming out full force. "I can't hahahandle it! It tihihihickles too m-much!"

 

White couldn't help but laugh herself. She'd never in her millions of years, seen or heard Yellow laugh and act this way. Blue was right, it was cute!

 

Blue was wearing a blush to match Yellow's, as she desperately tried to keep her own cool. "Oh, you're just so  _ cute _ when you laugh like this! How could I stop?"

 

Yellow whined through her giggles, finally managing to free her arms while White was distracted, and stumbled back from the offending hands. She fell to the floor on her behind, hugging herself around the middle, catching her breath as the feeling finally left her. The blush dusting her cheeks didn't fade, however.

 

White chuckled again. "Oh, that was very cute. I have to agree with Blue here! Come, both of you, I think it's my turn to have a go."

 

Before either diamond knew what was happening, White grabbed them both in each hand, set them gently on their backs on the floor as she crouched over them, and tickled both of their stomachs with her fingers. Her bigger size gave her an unfair advantage.

 

Both Diamonds erupted into ticklish laughter, squirming under the elite's fingers. White smiled with glee. This was fun!

 

Yellow did in fact seem to be the more sensitive one, as she tried desperately to push White's hand away with her own hands while she howled with laughter. Her eyes were squeezed shut, legs kicking, smile wide, blush deep.

 

Blue, on the other hand, opted to keep her hands pressed to her flushed cheeks, her giggles high pitched as she kicked her feet a little, White's nails tickling her silly.

 

Neither of the Diamonds could speak as they were trapped in ticklish agony. Yet for the most part, they didn't seem to mind it personally. In the back of White's mind, it occurred to her that this was one of the only moments that all three of them had spent together, happy, laughing, having fun without Steven being there. Perhaps, that was the underlying reason none of them wanted to stop.

 

Yet it was at this point, she had become distracted again, and Blue had escaped. Said Diamond practically lunged at the elite, knocking White onto her back, freeing Yellow at the same time. Both of them gave a silent nod to each other, forming a team, and attacked the white gem in a turn of their own.

 

White immediately felt it. They were right, it wasn't unpleasant, but it did drive one nuts. She shrieked and thrashed, Yellow fighting hard to keep her at bay while Blue tickled.

“Wait! Wahahit! Let’s just attack Yellow!” White shouted.

 

Blue’s upper lip curled into a sly grin as she continued her attack on White’s side. Yellow brought her own portion of the tickle fight to White’s opposite side. Having been mentioned as a main target, she was absolutely hellbent on making sure that didn’t happen. Of course, she fully expected that Blue was 100% on her side, which was her first mistake. Blue was versatile. Plus, Blue could never get enough of that laugh of hers…

 

With one hand still assaulting White’s side, Blue stretched her other hand over to poke and tickle Yellow’s stomach.  That was all it took, and Yellow crumpled to the floor once again, wrought with laughter. Both Diamonds fruitlessly protested against Blue’s onslaught of tickling while she relished in their laughter.  She had never seen White like this. In fact, she couldn’t remember a time where White had laughed genuinely. The joy that Blue felt as her fellow diamonds laughed only strengthened her determination to make it carry on.

 

Yellow rolled just out of reach of Blue, still giggling.  “Ahah! Blue, ca-cut it out! I can’t take it!” 

 

Blue was grinning so hard her cheeks were beginning to hurt. “Don’t be a baby, Yellow, surely you can handle a little tickling~”

 

Yellow had gotten out of Blue’s range, and she was beginning to calm down. This left Blue with a choice; continue torturing White, or chase Yellow and bring her to her knees. Definitely chasing Yellow. She kept running after her, but Yellow was way faster. Unfortunately, she bumped into the wall of the ship. Blue tackled her down and brought her reign of terror upon Yellow’s skin.

 

Yellow squirmed beneath Blue in a desperate attempt to free herself from the ambush. Blue lay herself on Yellow’s front, pinning her to the ground. Her fingers continued their uncoordinated dance over her companion’s sides.

 

While Yellow cackled and squealed, Blue pressed feather-light kisses over her cheeks and forehead. Yellow was now stuck in a loop of leaning into the touch whilst simultaneously shying away from it. Sensory overload, she couldn’t coordinate herself well enough to weasel out of the cool gem’s hold, and thus she was trapped under her until Blue felt it necessary to let her go. Blue could hold on to her forever at this point. Yellow almost wished that she would.

 

Blue’s fingers suddenly stopped cold, and she pressed a firm kiss to the center of Yellow’s forehead. Blue wrapped her arms around her neck, pressed her cheek against the cool surface of Yellow’s gem, and closed her eyes.

 

Bright was the glow of Blue’s Gem upon her chest, pulsating light radiating the pure joy and happiness that she felt at her core in this moment. All three of them, together, laughing, smiling. After eons of suffering, here they were. Whole again.

 

Yellow’s Gem, as if it had sensed Blue’s pure happiness, began to glow as well. But it wasn't a kind of fusion glow, this was something else. Something new to the three of them. Calmed down, Yellow tilted her head to look at White, who had been standing aside, watching them play around fondly. Even though her body was aglow all the time, her Gem, too, shined along with theirs.

 

None of them moved. Their collective light shined across the room of the headship, almost like a heartbeat, like a lifeline. Then Yellow began to laugh. Genuinely, of her own accord, she laughed as she pulled herself and Blue to their feet, even going as far to lift her companion into her arms, holding her tightly in a warm hug. She was just so _ happy,  _ so overcome with the emotion as she giggled joyfully, each sound reacting with the glow of her gem, pulsating brighter and brighter. She pressed a firm kiss to Blue’s lips, leaving her absolutely starstruck as Yellow let her go and bounded over to White, giving her the same crushing hug of happiness.

 

Both Diamonds were stunned by Yellow’s actions when she pulled away, laughter fading as she bowed her head shyly under their awed stares, blush ever so present.

 

“I…” Yellow tried, stuttering, to say something, fists clenching as she decided firmly she had to say it. “I… love you two.”

 

Both of the stunned Diamonds’ faces melted into affectionate smiles, as they pulled her into their own hugs. They stood there, relishing in each others’ company, gems still shining brightly. They could even swear that Yellow had tears of happiness in her eyes. This was what they had been missing for so long.

 

And now that they had it, they would never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> UWU FLUFF


End file.
